


Nie mów mamie

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ???? powiedzmy, F/M, Future AU, Gen, bywa, czysty fluff, i Laxus też, poza tym próbowałam być zabawna :'), przyszłość, są tu dzieci, takie życie, trzej pierwsi idioci z wcześniejszej rubryczki przegrali zakład, wspomniani są jeszcze Jellal i Meredy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Niezbyt długa opowiastka o tym, czym kończy się zostawianie dzieci z ich bardzo (nie)odpowiedzialnymi ojcami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisałam jakiś czas temu, ale światło internetów ogląda po raz pierwszy. Zdarza się ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy!

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić.

Dzwonek do drzwi i dziecięcy śmiech poinformowały Graya, że część gości już przybyła. Gdy mag otworzył, ujrzał swojego największego rywala i zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, wujek! A ty, tata, puść! - zawołała Nashi, przewieszona przez ramię Natsu jak, mało elegancko mówiąc, worek kartofli. - Chcę na ziemię!

Dragneel nic sobie z tego nie robił i z krótkim "Siema, ptasi móżdżku" wszedł do mieszkania Fullbusterów.

\- Tata! - nadal się śmiejąc, dziewczynka dalej próbowała walczyć, ale jej zapał jakby trochę ostygł.

\- Gajeela jeszcze nie ma? - upewnił się Natsu, rozglądając się, i w końcu odstawił córkę na ziemię. Tej od zbyt długiego wiszenia głową w dół zakręciło się w głowie - pięciolatka zatoczyła się i przewróciła na podłogę. Chichocząc, obróciła się na plecy i znowu zaczęła prosić Dragneela:

\- Tata! Podnieś!

Wołany uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle w końcu przyjdzie. Ale raczej chyba tak, znając go, nie chce przegrać zakładu - odpowiedział Gray

\- Jak my się w ogóle daliśmy w to wciągnąć? - westchnął Natsu, bezceremonialnie rozsiadając się na kanapie.

\- Naaaashiiiii! - Z sąsiedniego pokoju żwawo wybiegł chłopczyk o granatowych włosach, ściskając w rączkach parę zabawek. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy dziewczynce, która na dźwięk swojego imienia gwałtownie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Siiiiilveeeeeer! - przywitała przyjaciela w podobny sposób, wyciągając ręce w jego stronę.

Mały Fullbuster dostał imię po ojcu Graya.

\- To jest bardzo dobre pytanie... Suń się. - Lodowy Mag również westchnął i po krótkiej chwili przepychanki z Natsu, który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ustąpić miejsca, zajął miejsce obok.

 

 

**Tydzień wcześniej**  
\- Jestem tym wszystkim tak strasznie zmęczona... - jęknęła Lucy, opierając czoło o blat baru.

\- Czym konkretnie? - zaciekawiła się Levy, w przerwie między kolejnymi kęsami jabłka.

\- Sama nie wiem... Chyba wszystkim po trochu. Ostatnio miałam jakoś sporo na głowie - westchnęła magini Gwiezdnych Duchów.

\- Juvia dobrze rozumie, co masz na myśli! Silver przecież poważnie chorował, Juvia tak się martwiła... - powiedziała pani Fullbuster, przyglądając się z czułością synkowi biegającemu po gildii razem z córkami Lucy i Erzy.

\- Chyba wszystkie potrzebujemy chwili odpoczynku - Levy ostrożnie przeciągnęła się na krześle i splotłaby dłonie na zaokrąglonym w zaawansowanej ciąży brzuchu, gdyby nie wciąż konsumowane jabłko.

\- To jest myśl! Możemy się wszystkie wybrać na parę dni do... no nie wiem, kurortu w Akane? Tylko my, bez żadnych facetów. - Erzie na samą myśl o tym zaświeciły się oczy. Odezwała się w niej nastolatka podekscytowana pomysłem piżamowej imprezy z przyjaciółkami.

Lucy, Levy, Juvia i Mirajane spojrzały porozumiewawczo na siebie, a potem z pełnym entuzjazmem zaczęły rzucać kolejne propozycje na spędzenie tego czasu.

\- Słyszałam, że otworzyli nowe SPA.

\- Już samo to, że to nad morzem, mi się podoba!

\- Juvia już jakiś czas temu chciała tam pojechać!

\- No i skoro to miasto nastawione na turystów, to atrakcji jest mnóstwo...

Z krótkich, chaotycznie i szybko rzucanych zdań, kilka minut później powstał już cały plan wycieczki, wszystkie maginie zupełnie zapomniały, że przecież nawet nie mają informacji, czy są tam wolne miejsca... Dopiero Mirajane sobie o tym przypomniała, ale zaraz po wygłoszeniu uwagi uspokoiła przyjaciółki:

\- Spokojnie, wszystko załatwię... Ale co zrobicie z dziećmi? - zamyśliła się, zwracając do Juvii, Lucy i Erzy. - Ja nie mam tego problemu, bo Storm jest z Laxusem na swojej pierwszej, swoją drogą od razu dłuższej, misji, ale wy...?

Erza wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jellal jest zajęty, ale Meredy kiedyś powiedziała, że bez problemu możemy z niej robić niańkę kiedy tylko chcemy. Tylko że z więcej niż jednym dzieckiem, jak wszyscy wiemy, sobie rady nie da... - westchnęła, przypominając sobie wydarzenie sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy to dom Fernandesów stracił ścianę dzielącą kuchnię i jadalnię, a dywan prawie spłonął. Nie mówiąc o konieczności ponownego malowania całego salonu, który, choć - jak to stwierdził mimochodem, szczerze, bez sarkazmu, Jellal, a Tytania się z nim zgadzała - pięknie udekorowany dziecięcymi rysunkami, kompletnie nie nadawał się do pokazywania osobom postronnym. Mimo to, Meredy bez zarzutu radziła sobie wcześniej z jednym dzieckiem, więc po dłuższych dyskusjach postanowiono dać jej drugą szansę.

\- Myślę, że mogę zaufać Natsu... - Lucy chyba sama w to nie wierzyła i starała się siebie samą o tym przekonać. Nigdy nie zostawiała męża samego z córką na dłużej.

\- Juvia jest pewna, że Gray bez problemu poradzi sobie z opieką nad Silverem! - stanowczo i z przekonaniem zawołała Wodna Kobieta.

\- No nie wiem... - westchnęła Levy, przyglądając się bijatyce Dragneela i Fullbustera. Nikt w gildii nie zwracał na to uwagi, ewentualnie tylko uchylał się przed nadlatującym krzesłem albo kuflem, ale najczęściej nawet nie przerywał przy tym rozmowy.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, Gray! - zawołała Juvia, dopingując męża.

\- Och, jedziecie do Akane? Mogę zabrać się z wami? - W międzyczasie do gildii weszła Lisanna i już najwyraźniej dowiedziała się od siostry o planie wypoczynku.

\- Nie ma problemu, tylko najpierw zrób coś z tymi dwoma... - jęknęła Lucy. - Nie pojedziemy, jak nie zostaną z dziećmi, ale jeśli się nie ogarną...

\- Czemu nie zostawicie ich Asuce? Znaczy, o dzieciach mówię - rzuciła propozycją młodsza Strauss. - Traktują ją przecież jak starszą siostrę, no nie?

\- Bisca i Alzack zabrali ją na misję - poinformowała McGarden. Zaraz potem niemal nie zakrztusiła się jabłkiem, widząc, że do pojedynku przyłączył się również i jej mąż. - Gajeel! - jęknęła, ale pozostało to już bez komentarza.

\- Och... No to zostawcie to mnie! - Lisanna z niecnym uśmieszkiem zatarła ręce i ruszyła w stronę bijących się.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zaciekawiła się Erza, ale już nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

\- Oj, chłopaki, nie przesadzacie z tym? - zaśmiała się Strauss, stając przy nich. Przerwali na chwilę i spojrzeli na nią nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Z tymi ciągłymi walkami - wyjaśniła. - Naprawdę nie możecie się NIE bić?

\- To ten debil zaczął - powiedzieli jednocześnie Natsu i Gray. - Ej, to moja kwestia! - znów zawołali unissono. Następne było podwójne wrogie warknięcie, skwitowane krótkim: "Idioci!" Redfoxa.

\- Nie mówię teraz, tylko ogólnie - Lisanna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i pokręciła z politowaniem głową. - Naprawdę: nie jesteście w stanie się nie kłócić nawet przez kilka dni?

\- Brzmi jak wyzwanie. - Natsu przyglądał się przyjaciółce badawczo.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Ale nawet, jakbyście się go podjęli, to raczej nic by z tego nie wyszło... - Strauss rozłożyła ręce w geście "No co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz." i pokręciła głową, jakby z żalem.

\- Och, że niby nie dalibyśmy rady? - oburzył się lodowy mag.

Lisanna udała, że się namyśla, zanim powiedziała:

\- Tak, tak sądzę.

Gajeel prychnął.

\- Nie damy rady? My nie damy rady?! - zdenerwował się Salamander.

\- No to udowodnijcie!

\- A proszę bardzo!

\- No to nasz mały zakładzik startuje za tydzień. - Lisanna wydawała się niezwykle z siebie zadowolona, co wzbudziło w magach wątpliwość, czy podjęcie wyzwania na pewno było rozsądnym posunięciem. To musiał być jakiś podstęp!

W międzyczasie do zgromadzonych podeszła grupka, planująca wyjazd do Akane.

\- Nashi, powiesz mi potem, jeśli tata będzie się bił z wujkami, prawda? - Lucy, trzymająca córeczkę na rękach, uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a dziewczynka energicznie pokiwała główką.

\- Tata! Jak mama pojedzie, to Nashi do nas przyjdzie, prawda? - upewnił się Silver, podbiegając do ojca i uwieszając się na jego ręce. Gray wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Juvia wyjeżdża? Z kim? Gdzie? Kiedy? Po co?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak... - Zanim Fullbuster zdążył zaprzeczyć, Juvia uspokoiła synka - Tata i wujkowie pewnie będą oglądać jakieś filmy, a wy będziecie się mogli bawić do woli.

Radosne okrzyki dzieci przetoczyły się po gildii.

\- W co ja się właściwie, do cholery, wpakowałem? - mruknął do siebie z niedowierzaniem Gajeel.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, gdzie niby wyjeżdżacie? - zapytał Natsu.

\- Do Akane, zrelaksować się - odparła krótko Erza i wszystkie kobiety wyszły z budynku, omawiając kolejne, drobne szczegóły wycieczki.

\- ...co się właściwie stało? - zapytał wciąż zdezorientowany Gray.

\- Nie wiem, ale myślę, że jesteśmy równo udupieni - odparł Dragneel.

\- No co ty, cholera, nie powiesz... - warknął Gajeel. - To wasza wina. Daliście się wrobić.

\- Nasza?!

Parę sekund później bitwa znów trwała w najlepsze. 

 

 

**Teraz**  
Atmosfera w pokoju nie była napięta ani sztywna, ale rozrywkową również ciężko było ją nazwać. Jedynymi dźwiękami były radosne okrzyki "Jestem potężnym magiem! Nie masz ze mną szans!", "Taaak?! Jesteśmy najpotężniejszą mroczną gildią, nie pokonasz nas!" przerywane dziecięcym śmiechem, i tykanie dużego zegara, wiszącego na ścianie.

Stosik filmów nagranych na lakrymy leżał na stoliku, przygotowany do seansu. Podobnie popcorn.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później dzwonek rozbrzmiał ponownie.

\- Ja chcę! - Silver poleciał otworzyć drzwi, za nim popędziła Nashi. Szybko go dogoniła.

\- Wujeeeek! - wydarli się oboje na cały dom, witając Gajeela. Ten poczochrał oboje po główkach i przeszedł do salonu.

\- Naprawdę jesteście idiotami, skoro daliście się tak wrobić - stwierdził zamiast powitania.

\- Zamknij się. Ty też nie reagowałeś - zripostował Natsu.

\- A mama mówi, że to nieładnie mówić "Zamknij się" - poinformowała Nashi.

\- Bo to prawda. Pokazuję ci, jak nie wolno robić - ze zmieszaniem i niewielkim wahaniem wyjaśnił Salamander. Dragneelówna patrzyła jeszcze chwilę na tatę, a potem powiedziała tylko "aha" i wróciła do przerwanej zabawy.

\- Ech... To co oglądamy? - zapytał Gray i podrzucił pozostałym magom lakrymy z filmami. Po dłuższej dyskusji (choć szczerze mówiąc, to dyskusją tego nazwać nie można było, mężczyźni ograniczyli się do głupich wyzwisk i bezsensownych argumentów) i trzech podejściach do bójki, w końcu wybrali coś, co mniej więcej odpowiadało każdemu z nich. Natsu, siedzący po środku, przywłaszczył popcorn ("Oddawaj go!" "W twoich snach!") i razem zabrali się za film - sensacyjny, którego akcja odbywała się w kompletnie innym świecie - bez magii, z rozwiniętą techniką.

Już początek seansu wyglądał obiecująco - popełniono morderstwo. Nie ukazano twarzy zabójcy, jedynie pistolet ściskany przez drżącą dłoń. W tle nie puszczono żadnej muzyki, więc po strzale słychać było tylko przyspieszony oddech ludobójcy. Dopiero wtedy, w tę względną ciszę, coraz głośniej zaczęła wdzierać się niespokojna, dynamiczna muzyka. Następnych paręnaście minut skupiało się na głównym bohaterze, zapracowanym właścicielu dużej firmy, który postanowił pomścić śmierć swojej żony - zamordowanej we wstępie. Mężczyzna rozpoczął śledztwo i był już na tropie mordercy, już znalazł adres jednego ze znajomych podejrzanego, już był przy drzwiach jego domu, gdy nagle…

\- Tata! - Silver zawołał Graya i wyskoczył zza podłokietnika kanapy dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym w filmie jeden z samochodów zaparkowanych na ulicy wybuchł. Fullbuster wzdrygnął się, podskoczył na sofie, wpadł na siedzącego obok Natsu i dopiero po tym, jak został zdzielony przez niego w głowę, zorientował się, co się stało. Spojrzał na synka, ale zanim zdążył zadać pytanie, o co chodzi, ten go ubiegł:

\- Tata! Spać! - trzylatek ziewnął i pociągnął ojca za rękę, chcąc zaciągnąć go do swojego pokoju. Gray podrapał się po głowie i wstał z kanapy.

\- Dobra, to przerwa na reklamy… - westchnął, zatrzymał film i ruszył za Silverem. Dragneel oddał popcorn Gajeelowi i również podniósł się z wygodnego mebla.

\- Ty chyba też się będziesz już zbierać, nie? - zapytał siedzącą na dywanie córkę, na co ta wydęła policzki i stanowczo pokręciła głową.

\- Nie chcę! - była zdeterminowana, ale nie udało jej się stłumić ziewnięcia.

\- Oj, no chodź… - Salamander wziął Nashi na ręce i zabrał ją do pokoju małego Fullbustera, gdzie Juvia, przewidując taką sytuację, przed wyjazdem przygotowała jej miejsce do spania. Jakieś dziesięć minut później Silver już praktycznie spał, ale Dragneelówna, choć zamykały jej się oczy, nie miała zamiaru odpłynąć.

\- Dzisiaj nie będzie bajki? - zapytała smutno i mocniej przytuliła maskotkę, wyglądającą jak smok. Natsu pogłaskał córeczkę i udał, że się namyśla.

\- A może być kawałek bajki? - postanowił się licytować. Nashi zastanowiła się.

\- No niech będzie! - zawołała, podciągając kołderkę pod szyję.

\- Dobra. Więc dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami, tak daleko, że nawet smoki nigdy tam nie dotarły, żyła sobie dziewczynka. Bardzo lubiła czerwony kolor, więc nosiła tylko takie ubranka. Nawet pelerynka była tej barwy, dlatego ludzie nazywali ją Czerwonym Kapturkiem. Czerwony Kapturek bardzo kochała swoją babcię, dlatego często ją odwiedzała i przynosiła jej mnóstwo prezentów. Pewnego dnia Kapturek szła do babci, w koszyczku mając mnóstwo słodyczy. Gdy była już w wielkim lesie, w połowie drogi do babci, spotkała wilka. Wilk uwielbiał słodycze, dlatego spróbował wyrwać Kapturkowi koszyczek. Ale nie przewidział, że dziewczynka ćwiczyła sztuki walki i bezproblemowo skopała mu tyłek!

\- Taaaak! - zawołała ucieszona Nashi.

\- Niestety - kontynuował Natsu - z wilka był kawał skur... - Salamander ugryzł się w język. Lucy by go zabiła, gdyby ich córka powiedziała jej później o nowo poznanym słowie. Odchrząknął - skurczybyka, więc poszedł drogą na skróty, znalazł domek babci, zakradł się do niego i włamał. Wtedy spróbował zjeść babcię! - Dragneel spróbował wystraszyć córeczkę, więc pokazał kły i zakrzywiając palce na kształt szponów, wyciągnął gwałtownie ręce w jej stronę. Dziewczynka szybko nakryła głowę kołdrą, ale niemal od razu opuściła ją poniżej oczu. Natsu zachichotał.

\- Babcia, słysząc hałas w sąsiednim pokoju, poszła tam, a wtedy wilk zaatakował! To babcia uczyła Kapturka sztuk walki, więc powinna umieć się obronić, ale wilk znał już ciosy i umiał ich uniknąć, więc po walce, w której zburzyli pół chatki, w końcu udało mu się zjeść babcię!

\- Nieee! - oburzyła się Nashi. - Babci nic nie będzie, prawda?

\- Słuchaj dalej. Tak więc wilkowi udało się zjeść babcię, a Kapturek właśnie zbliżała się do domku. Już z daleka zauważyła, że brakuje kilku ścian, ale babcia często awanturowała się z listonoszem o to, ile emerytury jej przynosi, więc nie była tym zdziwiona. Dopiero gdy weszła do sypialni babci, zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Ale, niestety, było już za późno. Wilk rzucił się na kapturka i z jednym wielkim CHAPS! połknął ją w całości!

\- No nie, no! Wilkowi trzeba skopać tyłek jeszcze raz! - zawołała Nashi.

\- Natsu! Idziesz w końcu, czy nie?! - dobiegły ich zirytowane krzyki z sąsiedniego pokoju. Silver nawet nie drgnął, widocznie miał mocny sen.

Salamander westchnął.

\- Tyle bajki ci na razie musi wystarczyć.

\- Co? Nie, tata! - jęknęła dziewczynka, a potem nadęła policzki.

\- No weź, nie fochaj się. Kawałek był? Był! - Dragneel mimo wyraźnego oburzenia córki był mocno rozbawiony.

\- Nie focham się! Po prostu... - nie dokończyła, jakby zrezygnowała z dokończenia zdania.

\- Nie boisz się chyba zasnąć? - zaniepokoił się Natsu. Już wiele razy opowiadał jej bajki, jakich Lucy raczej nie popierała w stu procentach (co było przed nią ich małą tajemnicą, zawsze pieczętowaną tym samym: Nie mów mamie.) i nigdy nie było takiej reakcji.

\- Nie! Dobrze, idź! - Nashi naprawdę nie czuła strachu po opowieści, więc tym bardziej nie chciała wyjść - jak jej się wydawało, że by się tak stało - na tchórza. - Idź! Dobranoc!

\- Na pewno mogę?

\- Tak! Papa!

Salamander podrapał się po głowie, po czym wzruszył ramionami, poczochrał córce włosy i ruszył do salonu, mówiąc jeszcze standardową formułkę, przypomnienie do bajki:

\- Tylko nie mów mamie!

\- No nareszcie - prychnął Gajeel. Ognisty Smoczy Zabójca poprosił gestem Fullbustera, by się przesunął (nie obyło się bez małej przepychanki) i w końcu usadowił na lewym końcu kanapy. Gray wznowił film.

Chmury dymu i ognia po wybuchu wzbijały się w niebo. Bohater wbiegł do domu podejrzanego, ale nikogo w nim nie zastał. Kolejnych kilkanaście minut filmu poświęcono romansowi młodej policjantki z protagonistą oraz kolejnym etapom śledztwa, mającego na celu wykazać, kto jest mordercą. W końcu dowiedziano się, kto jest sprawcą, więc w kilku pozbawionych dialogów ujęciach pokazano przygotowania głównej postaci do zemsty.

Natsu dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że w tym momencie usłyszał coś, co na pewno nie pochodziło z filmu, ale to zignorował.

Następnie na ekranie ukazał się mężczyzna w średnim wieku spokojnie jedzący lunch, otoczony przez ochroniarzy. Wtedy właśnie, w towarzystwie szybko wystrzeliwanych kul, do akcji wkroczył bohater. Obstawa wyprowadziła swojego szefa z budynku, zapakowała do samochodu i zaczęła uciekać, ale protagonista ruszył za nimi. W czasie pościgu wywiązała się dalsza część - tym razem obustronnej - strzelaniny. W krótkim czasie do gonitwy dołączyła również policja. Kilka samochodów zniknęło w kłębach ognia i dymu, przynajmniej dwa spadły z mostu do wielkiej, płynącej niżej rzeki. W pogoni brało udział już tylko kilka pojazdów - trzy mordercy i jego ochroniarzy, jeden głównego bohatera i dwa radiowozy.

\- Woow... - rozległo się ciche piśnięcie zza kanapy. Natsu był już pewien. Wychylił się za oparcie i zobaczył Nashi, mocno ściskającą pluszowego smoka.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - Redfox najwyraźniej również dosłyszał pięciolatkę, bo zatrzymał lakrymę.

\- No bo ja nie mogę zasnąć! - speszyła się dziewczynka. Jej celem było, by tata jej nie zauważył, a teraz na pewno zaniesie ją z powrotem do łóżka!

\- Wiesz, że to raczej film nie dla ciebie? - Salamander uniósł brew.  
\- A-ale jest fajny! - zająknęła się. Dragneel patrzył jeszcze na nią chwilkę, po czym wstał z kanapy, wziął córkę na ręce i ruszył do pokoju. Nashi już straciła nadzieję. A przecież tata wiedział, że jeśli już ma problemy z zaśnięciem, to znaczy, że nie uśnie, nieważne, jak bardzo by próbowała!

\- Bierz kołdrę. - Dziewczynka miała ucho niemal przy ustach ojca, więc ten szepnął. Zdziwiła się, ale posłuchała polecenia. Starając się nie wypuścić pluszaka i pościeli ściskanych w jednej rączce, drugą wciąż obejmowała szyję Salamandra. Gdy znów znaleźli się w salonie, zauważyła, że wujkowie są równie zdziwieni z obrotu sytuacji, co ona.

Dragneelowie spoczęli na kanapie. Natsu posadził córkę na kolanach i przykrył kołdrą.

\- Włączajcie - polecił.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić - oburzył się Gajeel, ale włączył ponownie film.

Nim akcja na dobre wciągnęła Nashi, dziewczynka usłyszała jeszcze tylko szeptane przez jej tatę:

\- Nie mów mamie.


End file.
